A New Connection
by namelessdorkwhosjustwalkinby
Summary: The crows get lucky when transfer student Ginny Song agrees to help tutor the team for the upcoming exams. When Ginny's talents are revealed, the team realizes that she could be a much bigger help than they previously thought... (0 0)/ Haikyuu! and all it's characters belong to Haruichi Furudate, only the oc is mine! Also, cross-posted on Wattpad under FoldableTuperware!
1. Chapter 1

It was a rather chilly day in Miyagi Prefecture, as the autumn wind brought forth the colder air from the sea to the east. It was to be expected of early October, as to discard the idea of summer and begin again with autumn. In light of the recent chill that was undoubtedly the first of many, the local high school of Karasuno had officially required all students to begin wearing their winter uniforms. While this change did not affect the men of the school too much, the ladies' uniforms required the wearing of a jacket, which was often paired with a cute scarf and some nice mittens. The men of the school heralded this season, as they were able to witness the fine qualities of feminine wiles that one can only see during the chilly months. This, of course, does not mean that all students welcome the change of seasons, as there were likely to be illnesses born from the cold. On the contrary, other students were far too happy about the change in climate.

"KIYOKO-SAN!"

The call resonated throughout the halls of the school, as Nishinoya Yuu and Tanaka Ryunosuke spotted their favorite manager, Shimizu Kiyoko. Upon hearing the two idiots call her name, Shimizu turned on her heel and left, ignoring the second years in doing so.

"I just love the way she ignores me Ryuu!" A love-struck Nishinoya exclaims to his best friend.

"Noya-san, I know what you mean. Even if she transferred schools I'd still call her name." Tanaka stated dreamily.

"But then she wouldn't even hear it, Tanaka. She can't ignore you if she doesn't hear you." Tanaka frowned as Sugawara Koushi strolled past while on his way to the faculty room.

"I'M ALLOWED DREAM, AREN'T I?"

Sugawara chuckled to himself as he walked away from the rowdy second years. Upon reaching the faculty room, Sugawara made his way to the desk of Takeda-sensei, where he found Sawamura Daichi speaking with said teacher. The two turned to Sugawara as he approached Takeda's desk.

"Sorry to take time out of your busy schedules boys," Takeda began, "but as you may have heard, the end-of-the-year exams are approaching at an alarming rate. Just like the spring exams, the retakes for these exams will be held the weekend after they are handed back to the students."

Sawamura shared a knowing expression with Sugawara, as they both understood Takeda's point.

Takeda continued, "you see what I'm getting at. Since the only thing that motivated those four the last time was the away games, I have taken the liberty to invite many of the schools who helped us on our way to nationals for a small series of games the weekend after the exams. I believe that should get them properly motivated."

"While I do agree, Sensei, I'm confused about why you asked us here."

"Well you see, I would like you to monitor their progress, maybe study with them more than you did last time. I also wanted you to be aware of the situation, unlike last time. That way you could try to devise a plan before practice."

"Ah... I-I see..."

"That was all I needed from you." As the two teens turned to leave Takeda spoke up again. "By the way, I would appreciate it if you wouldn't spread news of this. I don't think it's a good idea for those four to freak out before practice."

"Understood!"

 **Time Skip- Afternoon Practice, End**

"GATHER 'ROUND!"

Twelve heads sat in a semi-circle around Takeda. Next to Takeda sat Ukai Keishin, the team's current coach. Next to Ukai sat the lovely Kiyoko and her assistant manager Yachi Hitoka. Takeda began explaining things.

"I have invited all the teams who helped us improve on our way to nationals to a small training camp. Unlike our last camp, the games will be held at our school, in our gym. We will be staying in the same dorm as we did for Golden Week. Also, unlike last time, if you fail any of your exams, no amount of make-up tests will allow you to come to the games." Takeda looked around. "If you fail even one exam, you are not permitted to attend the games.

"Since the other schools' exams are being held the week after the camp, instead of singular practices after regular practices, everyone will be required to study for exams. In addition to the exams, there is an immersion project for all English classes. You need to find and speak with a native English speaker. Currently, there is only one native speaker in our school. I suggest you contact her and get the conversation over with immediately, as the other schools might need to speak with her as well. All the same, we encourage all of you to study even if many exams have already passed. Do I make myself clear?"

"YES SIR!"

"Good. Let's try not to fail any tests, and let's do well this weekend!"

Daichi raised his hand. "Who is this native speaker, by the way?"

Takeda flipped through some papers gathered on his clipboard. "You wouldn't know her, she's officially beginning classes here tomorrow. Her name is Song Ginny*."

 **Time Skip- Next Day, Class 1-4**

The bells rang to signal the beginning of classes. Many students rushed into the classroom, either stopping to socialize, or to finish the homework from yesterday before the teacher returned. Students dove into their desks as the English teacher, Ono-sensei, strode up to the podium in the front of the class to begin the lesson. Fifteen minutes into the lesson, the doors of the classroom open to reveal a panting girl with pale skin, dark brown hair, and blue eyes. After catching her breath, she cautiously walked up to Ono and handed her a piece of paper. Ono read the note, then smiled.

"Attention class, this is our new student Song Ginny, who has just transferred here from America."

Song bowed, then straightened up and turned to Ono.

"Your seat is in the back by the window, behind Tsukishima-kun."

Song's gaze followed Ono's finger as she pointed to said seat, and she couldn't help but notice the seemingly uninterested blonde looking out of the windows. She bowed once again with an utterance of "please take care of me", then made her way down the row that lead to her desk. She sat down and began emptying her bag, preparing for the lesson.

 **Time Skip- Lunch, Class 1-4**

"Tsukishima!"

The call turned many heads in the room as Hinata and Kageyama made their way to Tsukishima's desk. Upon arriving, Hinata bowed, asking very loudly "please teach us English!"

Tsukishima looked annoyed, to say the least. "I thought Yachi was teaching you."

"Well, she was," Hinata rubbed the back of his head, "but she is out of her classroom right now, so please teach us!"

"No."

A frustrated groan emitted from Hinata. He and Kageyama then turned tail and began to leave. On their way out they passed by Yamaguchi, who reached out to stop them.

"Hinata, I think I can help you with your problem."

Hinata looked relatively confused. "I thought you sucked at English."

"I do, but you see that girl sitting behind Tsukki?" Yamaguchi pointed at Song, who had poked Tsukishima's shoulder to gain his attention. Tsukishima turned around and began helping her with her problem. "She is the new transfer student from America. You could probably get some help from her. I was going to ask her about the conversation later, but we can ask now, if you want."

Hinata looked at Song and then back at Yamaguchi. "Let's go!"

With that, Hinata, Kageyama, and now Yamaguchi were headed to Song's desk. Tsukishima, thinking that they were coming for him, spoke up rather quickly. "I already said no."

Hinata ignored Tsukishima and continued his way to Song, who was too engrossed in her work to notice their presence. He cleared his throat, which startled the poor girl and caused her to fall out of her chair. She lay there, on the floor, clutching her heart. After a few minutes of eyes on her, waiting patiently for a response, she sat up with her arms stretched out in front of her, and uttered a strained "I'm alive!" as she did so.

She awkwardly sat back down in her chair and turned her attention to the four boys surrounding her. "Yes, um, did you need something?"

Hinata bowed deeply, saying "please teach us English" as clearly as he could during a bow.

Song looked puzzled. "Oh um, okay. You can stand back up now, just uh, who are you?"

"Hinata Shouyou, Class 1-1!"

"Kageyama Tobio, Class 1-3."

"Yamaguchi Tadashi, Class 1-4."

Song nodded then tapped Tsukishima's shoulder. Tsukishima, being a gentleman, turned around to find a smug-looking Song staring at him.

"What?"

"Well Mr. I'm-Too-Good-For-Everyone-Else, I'm waiting for your introduction."

"Tsukishima Kei. Class 1-4. Happy now princess?"

"Unbelievably." Song turned to the other three. "I'm Song Ginny, but I prefer being called Ginny."

 **Time Skip- Lunch, Class 1-4, End**

"Thank you so much for helping us Ginny! I learned lots today, please teach us again in the future!" Hinata was jumping up and down at this point, while Kageyama was as silent as ever.

Ginny smiled. "That's good that you learned something Hinata. And yes, I'll gladly teach you guys again, it helps me catch up on the work here anyway."

Hinata and Kageyama left then, and Ginny went back to Tsukishima and Yamaguchi.

Yamaguchi scratched his cheek. "You know, you should come to our volleyball practice. We will be studying a little before and after club, and I'm sure Hinata would be happy to show off. Tsukki and I are on the team as well, and I'm sure Tsukki would be happier about having to deal with those two less and less. Right, Tsukki?"

Tsukishima just shrugged. "I couldn't care less. If the princess wants to show up, let her come."

Ginny looked at Tsukishima and took on a dramatic pose with one hand over her heart and a mischievous smile. "So you think I'm a princess?"

Tsukishima's ears faintly turned pink. "Tch." He turned back to his music, effectively tuning them out. Ginny looked at Yamaguchi, who gave her a thumbs-up.

 **Time Skip- Afternoon Practice**

One headphone in and Folie à Deux on a loop, Ginny quickly walked to the gym, cursing under her breath about how long a teacher took to answer some questions. Because of the delay, she is now late to watch her new friends' practice. Checking the crumpled campus map she pulled from her pocket every so often, Ginny eventually came to the gym's doors. She slowly pushed the doors open and stepped inside.

 **A/N: Criticism of the constructive kind is always welcome, so please review!**

 ***Said as "Ginny Song", not "Song Ginny" in English-speaking countries.**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N): Hello! I had been informed that this chapter was glitched, so hopefully it is fixed now! If not, please feel free to PM me about it!**

Ginny wasn't surprised. Coming from a public school in America, she had seen her fair share of odd and unexpected. So when she opened the gym doors, Ginny was nothing but amused at the sight in front of her.

The gym doors opened up into the gym about halfway, so Ginny had a clear view of the entire court. To her left were the first-year boys she had met earlier. Hinata and Kageyama were arguing, although Ginny couldn't quite place why. Tsukishima was off to their side throwing in a sarcastic comment or two while Yamaguchi stifled a laugh. There was an unfamiliar girl attempting to break up Hinata and Kageyama, but she seemed to be failing. That wasn't surprising, as she looked as if she would burst with nerves at any moment.

Ginny had a perfect view of three other boys, as they were standing almost in front of her. She assumed they were upperclassmen, as they seemed more mature than the four first-years. One had short, brown hair and he watched the first-years with an exasperated but warm look. The second was a silver-haired boy with a beauty mark under his left eye. He had the stance of an exhausted mother looking after her children. The third, who had a shaved head, didn't seem to be too much more mature than Tsukishima, as he was clutching his stomach in laughter at his teammates' actions.

Finally, Ginny looked to her right. There were many more people over there, and it was a little difficult to see all of them. There were two grown men. One of them Ginny recognized as Takeda-sensei, who was her literature teacher. The other was tall, with dyed blonde hair and holes in his ears for earrings. They were deep in discussion with another boy, who had light brown hair and a face that screamed "forgettable."

There was a pretty girl speaking with another boy. Ginny figured that the girls were managers, and the boy was the captain. Captain was looking down at a clipboard that Pretty Girl handed to him, as she explained the contents.

Behind Captain and Pretty Girl, Ginny could see two more boys. One was relatively tall. He had his hair in a loose bun and was wearing a headband. The other was a very short boy, who had one section of his bangs dyed. On first look, Ginny was able to conclude that Short Boy was adorable, kind of like a puppy. The fact that he was smaller than Ginny herself cemented the conclusion. Ginny wanted to run over there and engulf him in a warm hug, but refrained.

She was startled out of her thoughts by a hand waving in her face. Looking up, Ginny took note of Pretty Girl standing in front of her, speaking. Hurriedly, Ginny paused her music.

"I'm sorry?"

Pretty Girl smiled gently. "I asked if I could help you?"

"Ah! Yes. Yamaguchi-san invited me to come and watch, though I arrived later than I wanted…"

"I see. You can sit on the bench with the coach, the advisor, and I if you'd like." Pretty Girl led Ginny to said bench and sat her down, gaining the attention of everyone else in the gym. "My name is Shimizu Kiyoko, and I'm the manager."

"I'm Song Ginny."

At that, Ginny noticed the eyebrows of everyone (sans the first-years) raise. It was disconcerting, to say the least.

Their surprised stupor was cut short when Takeda-sensei cleared his throat.

"Hello Ginny. I'm Takeda-sensei, the faculty advisor for the team. This," he gestured to Blonde Dude, "is the coach, Ukai Keishin."

Takeda-sensei proceeded to introduce everyone else. As predicted, the only two girls were the managers, and Ginny was correct in picking out the captain.

After the introductions, practice commenced. Ginny had been to many a game, as her father often dragged her to his games and she was part of her school's Pep Band. Her father also convinced her to practice with him, so Ginny knew quite a fair amount about the game and was able to play. However, Ginny's school only had girls' volleyball, so she was expecting something new to come out of seeing young men play.

Everyone was talented. From solid receives, blocks, and spikes, to Hinata's incredible jumps. It was at this practice that Ginny decided to hang around some more.


	3. Chapter 3

Practice went on for a long time. Ginny was on the sidelines, observing each player individually so that she could find something other than volleyball to talk about during their conversations.

For example, Ginny was sure that she could approach the topic of colleges and such with the third years. When looking at Ennoshita, Kinoshita, and Narita, Ginny would ask about their families; like if they had any siblings. Tanaka and Nishinoya were a bit harder. Perhaps she should ask them about what sort of people (i.e. girls) they liked the most. It would give the two excellent practice with adjectives.

Yachi would be difficult. The only thing Ginny gleaned was that Yachi Hitoka was a little ball of anxiety. Ginny had no idea of where to start with the assistant manager. Perhaps she should ask about her hobbies? Undetermined.

As she had spent lunch with them, the other first years were pretty easy. Hinata was easy to read. From the way he treated Yachi, it was obvious that he had a little sister. As for his jumps, Ginny would like to know what kind of training he did. Likewise, it was obvious that Kageyama was an only child. However, he seemed to be very irritable, so Ginny would probably just stick to asking about volleyball.

Ginny believed that she would get along the most with Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi was a cool kid, as far as Ginny knew. She figured that conversation would probably flow freely.

But Ginny _loved_ music. Not just listening to it, but playing it as well. As for Tsukishima, he looked like he had good taste, so she was hoping to get a few suggestions from him during their conversation.

"Sorry! Cover!"

"Ginny, look out!"

Ginny was startled out of her thoughts in time for her to see the ball hurtling her way. Remaining calm, she set the ball perfectly over to Kageyama from her seat on the floor. Not expecting the return, Kageyama failed to stop the ball from hitting him. The only sound was the ball bouncing off of Kageyama and onto the gym floor. Everyone had turned to Ginny in shock.

Confused, Ginny innocently asked, "what?"

Ukai shook himself out of the trance first, followed by the others. "H-how did you do that?"

"The set?"

Tsukishima scoffed. "What else?"

Quickly glaring at the blonde, Ginny turned her attention back to Ukai. "My dad played pro for a while, up until a few years ago. I practiced with him at home for most of my childhood."

Different players around the gym were nodding along with the anecdote while Ukai and Takeda-sensei looked downright thoughtful. It was Takeda who spoke up first.

"Are you planning on joining any clubs, Ginny?"

Slightly deterred by the sudden question, Ginny answered hesitantly. "Yes… I wanted to join the music club? Why?"

"Ah. Nothing, really. I was just wondering if you'd like to come to the training camps. We could use your help, and I bet that the others in our visiting schools could too."

"I mean, I can see what I can do? The music club only meets three days of the week, so I could probably help out, even if it's only a little…"

"Perfect!"

 **Time Skip- After Practice**

The practice had run later than intended. By the time it was over, the sky was dark and the streets were clear. As per Ginny's calculations, it was far too late to do any studying and once again, she was happy to have done her homework in class and during breaks. She bid goodbye to the team with the promise of tutoring the next day, and set off towards her temporary home.

Along the way, Ginny put in her ear buds. She hummed along to "House of Wolves" and thought over what she had seen at the practice. Everyone was spectacular, in their own way. Spectacular enough that Ginny was suddenly overcome with chills, the type of chills one gets from pure, unadulterated excitement.

Yes… she was going to have fun here.

 **Time Skip- The Next Day, Before Class**

Ginny had arrived on the school grounds energized and ready for the day. Soon, her schoolmates would line up to begin their conversations with her. In a couple of weeks, the volleyball club was going to host their training camp, which added more people to interview. Not to mention, Ginny was going to join the music club.

The issue was balancing her schedule. With how many students she had to interview, and the music club (which met three days a week, for two hours per practice), Ginny was going to be stretched thin. There was no way she could devote too much time to the volleyball club. What a shame, she really enjoyed talking to the boys in the club.

Don't get her wrong, while she did enjoy watching and playing volleyball with her father, Ginny loved her music more. Her love of the art had won her many competitions, in both solos and groups, so it was only natural that she continue on with her passion.

Ginny was pulled out of her thoughts by one of her classmates approaching her desk.

"Um… Song-san?"

"Yes?"

The girl shuffled nervously. "I was wondering if we could schedule the uh… the conversation?"

Ginny smiled brightly. "Of course! What's your name?"

"Hatsune Yuki."

"Oh! You're in the music club, right?"

Hatsune nodded shyly.

"Let's talk about that, Hatsune-san!"

 **Time Skip- After School, Music Club**

After their conversation, Hatsune helped Ginny with her club application form. Together, the two made their way to the music room to turn it in. Upon seeing Ginny's extensive experience, the music club's president, Aihara Reo, demanded that she give an impromptu performance.

Clearing her throat, Ginny sat at the piano. Warming up quickly, she put her hands into the starting position for "Reflection" from _Mulan_. Immediately, the room quietened. Ginny had captivated her audience with just a few notes.

If one listened hard enough, they could hear Ginny hum along with the melody. And when the song ended, there was a few moments of silence before applause had broken out. Ginny smiled and stood. She gestured outward with her arm, then brought it back to bow with a flourish.

"That was amazing! You would be a wonderful addition to our club, and I'm happy you've decided to join." Aihara stood next to Ginny and held out his hand, which was shaken.

It was then that Ginny noticed a mop of blonde hair walking away.

 **A/N: Sorry it took so long! I kind of had some writers block for a while there… I should probably mention in advance, I intend to write some of the conversations, so English will be in** _ **italics**_ **. Criticism of the constructive kind is always appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a few days since Ginny began school at Karasuno. She was happy, for she got to meet plenty of new people and live in her music. Only a week after her performance for the music club, her classmates had started lining up for their conversations.

After getting through some conversations, Ginny couldn't understand why she had been so stressed. The conversations only needed to be about five minutes long (with extra credit added for each minute longer), and they could be about anything and everything. It was her classmates who had it hard, for they were the ones who had to write about it.

She was fitting in. She already made friends out of the four volleyball boys, as they visited every lunch period for tutoring, and she had made some friends in the music club, even though most of the members infuriated her.

Ginny wouldn't say that she was hot-headed, but in actuality, she kind of was. She hated the fact that people would join the music club just because they have to be in a club, and then not contribute anything to it later on. The club wasn't a solo act, everyone was part of the team.

Many of her club mates failed to see it that way, and Ginny had to constantly remind herself that seniority took precedence over manners, something that was the hardest to get accustomed to in the culture switch. Otherwise, she would probably be reprimanded for disrespecting an upperclassman.

With a bounce in her step and "Call Me" pouring through her headphones, Ginny walked down the rainy path that led to Karasuno High School.

Time Skip- Before Class

Ginny was zoned out when Tsukishima looked behind him. He had turned in hopes of getting an explanation on a vocabulary word from the English language, but was met with her attention already on him. Creepy.

Still, he did need the help, so he asked the question anyway. He was met with silence. It was then he realized that she was completely zoned out, and snapped his fingers in her face to pull her out of it. How bothersome.

Her attention snapped up to him, her eyes finally refocusing onto the boy in front of her.

"Tsukishima-san, can I help you?" She either didn't know that she had focused on him, or didn't want to mention it.

"You should pay more attention, gaijin*. I had asked you a question about this word." He pointed to a word on his paper, which he had slid onto her desk.

Ginny looked at the word. Perfect. It was such a simple word, yet it could mean so many different things for everyone.

"That word is pronounced as 'perfect'. It changes from person to person, depending on how someone feels about certain things, but the general definition is along the lines of 'as good as it can possibly be.'"

How interesting. As always, Tsukishima was impressed by the simple and easy way that Ginny explained things. She was far better than the teacher, Ono-sensei, when it came to vocabulary, and she made it her mission for others to understand.

He briefly wondered if she would fit the definition of someone's perfect.

Time Skip- Class 1-4, Lunch

Hinata and Kageyama were at Ginny's desk again. It had become normal to find the two there during lunch in the last week. Ginny was super helpful and a good tutor, which was reflected in the dramatic upturn of the duo's grades.

"Hey, Ginny-san?"

"Yes Hinata-kun?"

"A while ago, I had heard about an American holiday that came at the end of this month. Is that really a thing?"

Ginny looked up from Yamaguchi's paper. "Yep. It's called Halloween. Basically, people (usually children) get dressed up in costumes and walk around town. They go door to door asking for free candy from complete strangers."

Tsukishima snorted. "That sounds like something you Americans would do."

"Hey!" Ginny smacked his arm. "I don't go around making fun of your weird holidays! Don't make fun of mine!"

"How did that even become a thing?"

Ginny shrugged. "I'm not exactly sure. I think it has something to do with ghosts. Like, we'd dress up really scary to shoo the ghosts away. Later, I think we just kind of used the day to have parties and get sugar rushes."

Tsukishima turned back to his own desk. "Like I said, sounds like something Americans would do."

Ginny just rolled her eyes and went back to grading Yamaguchi's paper.

Time Skip- Afternoon Practice, Beginning

For the second time since she arrived, Ginny found herself sitting in the gym and watching practice. The team was doing great, but they could use a little push in the right direction. Or a little push to get going? Either would work, really.

She turned to Shimizu-san. "Um, where is the girl's changing room?" This had grabbed the attention of the coaches nearby. "I kind of want to play right now; get a feel for the team, you know?"

Shimizu led her away and to the changing rooms, where Ginny changed into the school-issued tracksuit. They then made their way back to the gym.

The boys hadn't noticed them leave, nor did they notice their return. Ginny quietly settled into the stretches she had been doing her whole life, and watched the practice match while she did so. She didn't notice the coach or managers looking her way, and she didn't notice how Shimizu took notes on the stretches she was performing.

A/N: I'm sorry it took so long! I still have some writer's block… Fun fact! People in Japan don't celebrate Halloween! In my Japanese class, we ended up writing letters to Japan explaining what Halloween was. And believe it or not, I'm actually semi-fluent in Japanese. I took six college classes!

*Gaijin: foreigner, or foreign person. There is such thing as a "gaijin pass," where they can't really fault you for certain things because you are a foreigner.


	5. Chapter 5

The boys were shocked by the confidence that rolled off of Ginny's shoulders in waves. It was as if she had been on the court her whole life, and knew everything that could, and ultimately would, happen. Tsukishima had only seen her this confident once before, and this state of hers mesmerized him. She was quite an interesting girl.

She had finished stretching and waited patiently for their practice game to end. When it did, she tapped Ennoshita's shoulder and gestured for him to switch with her. After a look at the coaches, he complied.

Ginny's team consisted of Kageyama, Tsukishima, Daichi, Nishinoya, Hinata, and now Ginny. The team opposite the net had Yamaguchi, Sugawara, Kinoshita, Asahi, Tanaka, and Narita. It was obvious which team would win.

The whistle blew. Yamaguchi was serving on the other team. Ginny could see his determination to get it over the net. It was heading for Nishinoya, then dropped suddenly. Undeterred, Ginny received it flawlessly and sent it Kageyama's way. Kageyama set it to Hinata, who did a spike at first tempo. The point was theirs.

The game continued in much the same way. Ginny would continue to be perfect in every position, and the opposing team would lose points. When came the time for Ginny to serve, the ball would curve at the last second and strike the opposite side of the court than the original trajectory. Once, Ginny even took a major (and, frankly, uncalled for) risk. She had wanted to try something weird and new, so she decided to spin her body when she spiked.

Her team was at match point. The ball came over the net and Ginny called for it. She ran to the net, stopped, then launched herself upwards- spinning in an almost perfect 360 degree circle. Still, she missed the ball and gained weird looks from everyone in the gym.

'If I can time that right, it could be a very valuable skill. It's always a good thing to throw them off their rhythm.*' Ginny was lost in thought as the team settled in front of the coaches for the end-of-practice meeting.

"DISMISSED!"

She was pulled out of her reverie by the call, and began to help the team with cleaning up. She was joined shortly by Nishinoya.

"Those receives you did were awesome, Ginny-chan!"

Ginny looked down at Nishinoya. He was still adorable, at least to her, and she always enjoyed talking to him.

"Thanks, Nishinoya-senpai!"

Even then, after she had hung out with the energetic boy, Ginny still had no idea what that particular word did to her senpai. So when he collapsed, in a blushing heap on the gym floor and mumbling incoherent sentences, Ginny had no idea what to do. She squatted down and began poking his arm.

"Psssst. Senpai? You okay, bud? Do you need an adult?" She was whispering as she poked, for that seemed like something you should do for a person who happened to be spasming on a gym floor.

 **Time Skip- Training Camp, Saturday Morning**

The last week and a half, Ginny had interviewed many of the volleyball players. She was happy to find that Sugawara could also play the piano, since his mother loved the instrument and he grew up around it. Yet as expected, she had mostly talked about volleyball with them.

On that Saturday, however, Ginny was to meet the other teams in the training camp. The teams were visiting from Aoba Johsai, Shiratorizawa, Fukurodani, and Nekoma. Unfortunately, Date Tech couldn't make it due to unforeseen circumstances.

She was walking to the school with a bit of excitement. Today was that day that she would be the most helpful all year! That being said, she wasn't quite sure how she was going to be helpful quite yet. Still, with a confident gait and The Plain White T's "Hey There Delilah" blasting through her headphones, Ginny pushed on towards the school.

 **Time Skip- Training Camp, Beginning**

When Ginny arrived, the other teams were already there and warming up. She went to introduce herself to the managers and coaches while pausing her music and removing her headphones.

She had bowed to each of the coaches and managers respectively, then introduced herself enthusiastically with the simple "Hello! I'm Song Ginny, the English tutor!"

All that were present nodded and returned to what they were previously doing, except for Shimizu. The manager led Ginny to the second floor balcony, where she could work on homework and such until she was needed, and without as much danger from stray balls.

Ginny did just that. In her bag was packed her math homework. She wasn't particularly bad at math, but she wasn't amazing at it either. She typically stayed in the "B" range when it came to her grades in the class.

She also had her laptop, with which she wanted to watch her "Singin' in the Rain" DVD that was already in her disk drive. She also brought along lots of conversation review/note sheets for her to write what the participant would need to work on to pass any tests. These sheets were presented as an idea to her by Ono-sensei, and they have worked pretty well so far.

For about three hours (until lunch), Ginny alternated between doing her math homework, and taking note of certain players' skills while in-game. She wanted to contribute something more to this camp. Something other than her tutoring skills.

"GATHER 'ROUND!"

The call had Ginny looking down to the coaches, where she made eye contact with manager nodded, and Ginny knew it was time for her to join everyone else. When she arrived, Takeda-sensei was quick to introduce her.

"... and this is our school's English tutor. She has agreed to help with studying and the conversations. She might also participate in a few of the practice games or extra practices if one of us sees fit for her to do so. Meaning: if we think she can help you with your game, we will ask her to do so. Any questions?"

There were a few heads shaking, but no indication of life otherwise. Soon, the gym was released to lunch. Ginny had packed her lunch that day, for she really did miss Mexican food. She couldn't really find a good Mexican restaurant, so she had taken to learning how to make her own enchiladas. So far, they're okay.

She went to sit outside in the cold. It was drizzling, which was the perfect weather for Ginny. She loved the rain and could definitely sit in it all day, bundled up and with a warm drink. At that moment, she had some warm hot chocolate resting in a thermos nearby.

She turned around to see Tsukishima and Yamaguchi approaching her.

"Song-san," Tsukishima started, "can we do the conversation now?"

Ginny smiled. 'This boy is gonna be the death of me.'

"How many times have I told you to call me Ginny, Tsukishima?"

"You can tell me all you want, we aren't close enough for that."

Ginny mocked looking offended. "Oh woe is me! You're telling me that the great Tsukishima Kei, ruler of Class 1-4, very tall guy, and middle blocker doesn't consider me close enough to use my first name? Fine, fine~! Let's just get started then!"

Ginny pulled out one of the sheets for her notes. She then nodded at Tsukishima, signalling him to begin. Tsukishima took a deep breath, then began with a simple question.

 _**"How is the music club going?"_

'Good start.' " _It is going well. I have entered a solo competition that takes place near Christmas. How are you feeling about this training camp?"_

It took Tsukishima a few seconds to process what she was saying. She may have been talking slow, but English is a difficult language.

" _It is nothing special, although I could be a little more excited, I think."_

Ginny nodded and wrote on the paper. She wrote it in English, as she does all of them, for two reasons: one, they need to be able to read the alphabet and two, she isn't very good with Kanji.

" _I see. Hinata and Kageyama did talk about you. In their conversations, I mean."_

Tsukishima perked up, attentive. " _What did they say?"_

" _They said that you weren't… motivated before the match against Shiratorizawa. Just not in so many words."_

Tsukishima scoffed. 'Of course they would notice and bring it up.'

" _Whatever. What do they know anyway?"_

Ginny could feel the air tense a little. Tsukishima was very good at getting his point across, even in another language. It probably helped that he was very good at English too, for he had perfect grammar and an impressive vocabulary. Ginny thought that it would be cool to have casual conversations with him in English. It made her more interested in what he had to say.

Still, she had to save the conversation.

" _Enough about that. I noticed that you wear headphones, what kind of music to you like?"_

He was thoughtful for a moment, as if he had to think really hard for an answer. " _I mostly listen to this group called 'T. M. Revolution,' but when I am studying or at school, I like to listen to more classical pieces."_

" _I see! I also like classical, though I prefer movie music in that regard. Other than that, I mostly listen to a genre known as 'emo' or 'punk rock.' Bands like Fall Out Boy and Panic! at the Disco are big names in the genre and two of my favorites."_

Tsukishima looked genuinely interested in her music tastes. Ginny counted that as a success. It seemed so difficult to get him to open up, even a little bit. She had been sitting behind the blonde giant for weeks now, and had barely any interaction with him. As it turns out, he was a pretty cool guy under all that apathy.

Ginny could tell that the conversation was practically over, so she wrote down a few more notes for him and handed him the paper. Next was Yamaguchi.

 **A/N: Hi! It's been a little while… gomen. But I wanted to get this chapter done before Halloween, so I kinda rushed it. It's long, too, and it only took me two days! Please review!**

 ***STREET SMARTS**

 ****** _ **Italics**_ **represent when they are speaking English. I didn't mark it, but when there's a ' instead of a ", that means that it's the person's thoughts.**


	6. Chapter 6

Ginny had decided to become friends with one Tsukishima Kei. It was a daunting task, full of struggles and hardships to come, but she thought she could handle it. And if she found herself incapable, then at least she could say she tried. 

So when lunchtime began, Ginny stayed in her seat and put in her headphones. The playlist of the day was labeled "Disney" and began with an instrumental version of "Be Our Guest". She spaced out whilst looking out the window and so jumped in her seat when she felt a hand land on her shoulder. She took her time to recover, as she knew that lunch didn't end for some time. When she looked to the source of her anxiety, she was met with Kageyama and another boy, who she didn't know.

Kageyama spoke first. "Ginny-san. This is Kunimi Akira, from Aoba Johsai. He will be in your class, and since you will be talking to him anyway, I thought I'd introduce you."

"O-oh, thank you Kageyama!" She then dropped into a bow, "My name is Song Ginny, but you can just call me Ginny. It's nice to meet you!"

Kunimi let out a quiet "nice to meet you too" and promptly left with Kageyama, who left the classroom altogether.

Shaking her head with a smile, Ginny plugged her earphones back in and waited for Tsukishima. She once again began do daydream, and so was rudely awakened when she received a poke on her cheek. It was him, Tsukishima.

He smirked mockingly and sat down. No words were exchanged. It seemed as though Ginny would have to initiate the conversation. Oh well, not like it's a new phenomenon with the boy.

"Ano, Tsukki? Can I ask you a question?"

He sighed and turned around, muttering a "don't call me that" along the way. He looked at her expectantly, waiting for her to start.

Taking the hint, she began talking in English. "About our conversation the other day…" She trailed off, not knowing exactly how to approach the subject.

"Just spit it out, idiot."

"Okay! Jeez, what crawled up your butthole? Anyway, do you have any music recommendations for me? I'm getting a little bored of my current selection, to be honest."

He was surprised, she noted. 'I guess people don't ask him for recommendations all that often.'

Silently, Tsukishima looked through the selection on his phone. Finding what he wanted, he showed the screen to Ginny.

"I did mention in our conversation that I liked T. M. Revolution. Maybe you should check them out."

'Right, he did say that.' "You did mention that, which is why I put it on my list of bands to check out."

He perked up considerably. "List of bands?"

'Got him.' "Yup. A list of all the bands that have been recommended to me, both in English and Japanese. It is quite extens-"

Ginny was cut off by the bell, signaling that lunch was over. The pair split apart (for they had gotten quite close to each other's faces in that conversation) and faced forward. The day was henceforth known as a success!

 **A/N: I'm so sorry for the wait! Some stuff did happen between Halloween and now, but good news: I'm going to Japan over the summer! Everything is set in stone. Thank you all for the patience! Also, I'm sorry that this chapter is a bit short (especially compared to my others), but I figured something was better than nothing!**


End file.
